Dingo Wolf-Dawn
by leopardfire2012
Summary: The dawn of a new pack has begun. This pack is the Dingo Wolf pack, that began seasons ago. There, the adventure truly began for Dingo, and survival took a new twist, Will Dingo ever learn to survive in the new land?
1. Prolouge

Dingo woke up and stretched. She looked around. Everything was going smoothly, and all the pack members were either asleep or on guard. This spring was a good one for this year, and summer was coming soon. Dingo looked at her den she shared with her mate, Wolf. They were both alphas of the pack, but who knew that a few seasons ago, that this pack had only just begun, and together, Wolf and Dingo made a new species be created? Dingo looked at the moon, remembering the nights and days she spent, looking for a perfect mate to begin a pack, back at Amethyst Mountain, where it all began...


	2. Chapter 1

Australia. For as long as Dingo could remember, this was her home. The outback was so vast and wild. Untouched by humans and all. Dingo stretched. Her mother and father were sitting at a cliff in their territory they called Wolf Cliff, not too far from camp. And every few years, it was on that cliff where one of Dingo's pack members were sent to Wolf territory, never to return. Mainly because there was no was back.

"Full moon tonight. Humans are going to come, I'm sure of it. So, no one leave the camp after dark, okay?"Dingo's father said. He was alpha, so his word was law. All the packmates nodded, and went into their dens.

_I wonder what humans are like? _Dingo thought. She had never seen a human before. But, she had heard the many tales as a pup. Of them taking dingoes away, or killing them for their pelts. Or killing just for the fun of it. Caging dingoes for no reason. The list went on and on and on.

She fell asleep, and woke up a bit before dawn. All her packmates were asleep. She walked over to Wolf Cliff. There was a steak there! She grabbed it.

Easiest prey ever! Now to bring to my-

Suddenly, the humans appeared. They surrounded her.

"Mom! Dad! Help!"Dingo said. She howled to the camp.

_Dingo!_ Her father thought, and called the others. _Time to attack those humans! We're not losing another pack member again!_

Dingo heard her father's howl. They were coming to rescue her!

"Thanks, please hurry! They have pointy black things!"Dingo warned.

The humans threw the steak in a box.

_Probably a cage. _Dingo thought. _But I need to bring this back to the pack!_

Dingo carefully walked into the cage. It was a box, with windows that her paw could out of.

I guess they would want the animal to see where they were going. And to breathe.

Then Dingo noticed the bowls. There was water in one of them. The other was full of steak.

Our pack will feast tonight! Now, to bring this to the pack all at once.

The humans closed the door of the cage, then attached a lock to it, closing the lock on the cage. Dingo was trapped!


	3. Chapter 2

Dingo whined as the cage she was in was lifted by humans. They put her in a truck.

_What will happen to me now? Am I doomed to forever to be far from my home? _Dingo thought.

Some of Dingo's pack sneaked onto the truck, and others followed behind it. Eventually, they were all together again, but just briefly. The humans returned after gving their truck more fuel to continue onward, which lasted for 10 whole hours. Then, the wolves that sneaked onto the truck were pushed off by force.

In that first day, five members of the pack were lost, mainly the lower-ranked wolves. With thirty-five dingoes left to keep following the truck, the journey to save Dingo was losing hope. Plus, the pack was far from their old home. They hunted when the truck stopped for the night. After hunting, they all rested for the next day to chase the truck to save Dingo.

It was a week since Dingo was caught. Dingo watched as the remaining thirty wolves followed the truck in silence. It was dusk, and the following of the truck almost nonstop can hurt you physically and mentally. The pack learned this the hard way. Dingo watched as the humans put more steak in her cage, as they had done since she got caught. They refilled her water bowl as well, then closed the cage. The pack was tired, and it wouldn't be long until the truck began again to drive away. But they were too late. It had already left.


	4. Chapter 3

Dingo whined. She had been in this cage for weeks now. However, it was night. She was in Sydney. Her next stop was the airport. Then, the trip that would changer her life forever.

Now at the airport, the humans used a wagon with wheels to carry her around. In the few weeks on the truck, that had kept her quite plump. A bit overfed. Dingo saw people walking toward their flights, grabbing plane tickets, and every few minutes she heard about flights that are delayed, cancelled, or on schedule. Her flight was to arrive soon, but until then...she had to wait.

Soon, after many times of being fed, given fresh water, and 'love' as humans called it, her flight to Amercia had arrived. The humans had already had Dingo's cage checked for dangerous items. Dingo's cage was big enough for her, which was good. She went into the cargo area. More humans. They put her in the cargo of the plane. She howled very loud to her pack, in hopes they would find her. Soon, they locked the cargo door. Dingo would never see the Outback again.


	5. Chapter 4

Dingo's pack heard Dingo's howl. They began to follow the scent to Sydney. Only ten of the dingoes remained in the pack. But, they still followed the scent of her. Not even hunger would stop them.

Meanwhile, Dingo was in the plane to Wyoming. She was alone. Why did the humans do this to her? Was this their plan all along? Didn't they know she had a pack to return to? It didn't matter now. She stretched, and went to sleep.

Dingo's father and the rest of the pack were in the city now. Still folowing the scent. Animal control was beginnning to get reports on wild animals in the city. So they followed the pack. They soon arrived at an airport. Dingo's scent was stronger. They went inside.

The wheels on the plane were on the runway. This was it. Dingo was on Amercian soil now. She just didn't know it yet.


	6. Chapter 5

The scent was as strong as ever. But Dingo was gone. The plane was gone.

"Where is Dingo?"Dingo's mother asked her father.

"I don't know."he replied,"But she is far from here."

Dingo in the crate, the humans brought her onto another truck. They opened the door for the crate. Dingo leaped out.

Freedom!

The ground was different.

But this isn't my home.

She hopped back into the crate before the humans yelled at her.

The humans shoved her out of the cage. Then, they left.

Dingo's father saw an airplane arrive. He smelled Dingo's scent.

"Follow me!"he said,"I caught Dingo's scent! She was in this plane. And this plane...will lead us to her!"

Dingo's mother followed, knowing the scent was faint. But she didn't say a word.

The pack of nine ran to the plane. Humans were loading cargo into the plane.

"Dingo was in there!"The alpha pointed to the luggage. "She went in there!"

They leaped onto the moving platform.


End file.
